


Bewrayer

by SuspiciouslyHelpfulCrocodile



Category: Original Work
Genre: ...eventually, Fantasy, My First Work, Mythological, Strong Female Characters, maybe swearing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciouslyHelpfulCrocodile/pseuds/SuspiciouslyHelpfulCrocodile
Summary: I never thought about what happens after death. To be honest I never even thought there was life after the end. But now standing here, in this meadow, being told by a literal Goddess that I am one of her daughters after I closed my eyes for what I thought was the last time. Now that's just messed up. Alas, I keep my mouth shut and my head down, because well, I've never been one to cause trouble. Even if I am a daughter of Bryaxis, Goddes of Chaos and Mischief. Well, Shoot.





	Bewrayer

I must not tell lies. This is the first and only thing I was told upon my creation. The Goddess has never been a physical presence in my life but the words she spoke upon my grave have been looming over my shoulder for a millennium. I was told that I am a creature called a Bewrayer. As a Bewrayer my kind has had our tongues cursed with the ability to tell only truths. At least that’s what they told me. 

The Bewrayer have been around since sin first graced our world. The first of our kind was a woman who strung along two brothers, two kings of different lands, and turned them on each other, spinning her lies with a silver tongue, leading the kings into a war. The Goddess of Truth and Knowledge, Sage, saw this and cursed her to tell nothing but truth till the end of time. Bryaxis, the Goddess of Chaos and Lies, saw the mischief caused by the woman. She stole away the mischief-maker from under her sister, Sage’s, view and in secret gave her a blessing. The blessing granted her the power to use her knowledge in order to create chaos, making her the first daughter of chaos and the first Bewrayer.

Since then, all women who die in the name of causing mischief and chaos are reborn as a Bewrayer. In my past life, I was a young housewife gifted with two beautiful children and a loving hard working husband. I never spoke out of turn and always kept the house clean; I had never caused a speck of trouble in my life. I died in the comfort of my bed with my husband holding my hand and my two boys crying on my stomach. I left in peace and love and I was ready to go to heaven and wait for the rest of my family to join me. But I didn’t.

O.o.O

I cannot remember much about the place I woke up in nor can I remember the faces of those who greeted me upon my awakening. All I remember is a voice as smooth as silk telling me, warning me, to never tell lies.

My time in this place was a blur, though I vaguely remember trees and a cottage but that may just be my mind trying to fill in the empty space where my memory should be. I can’t recall how much time slipped away from me after my awakening but before I knew it I was in a field. Around a kilometre away from me was a small run-down hut I decided to walk towards. As I got up, I noticed that my clothes had changed into a white sundress, a change from the red nightgown I passed away in. 

The hut was a dead end. It seems to have been burned down years ago; to be honest I’m surprised it’s even still standing. I looked around the small hut, dirtying my bare feet in soot and charcoal, hunting for something that may be able to tell me where I was. I found nothing, so I decided to keep on walking. I walked for hours seeing nothing but fields and fields of grass and wildflowers, but it gave me time to think. The words spoken to me were on a loop in my head, repeating over and over, and I couldn’t help but think I was missing something. It took me some time to figure it out but now that I see it I can’t un-see it. To never tell lies was the only thing told to me, but there are some things I just know. Like how I am called a Bewrayer, how my kind came to be, and that I shouldn’t be able to tell lies whether they tell me or not. So that begs the question, why would the Goddess command me to never tell lies, if I physically couldn’t, unless I can and am not supposed to. Coming across a small river, I sit down on the bank and dip my dirty feet into the cool running water. I ponder on the thought as I watch the fish swimming against the current.

“If I do not know whether or not I can lie, then the simplest way to test that, is to try and lie, no?” I question the fish knowing that I would not get a response, despite the fact that a talking fish would not be the weirdest thing that has happened to me, but I digress. 

“Okay, so, lies… what lie shall I tell? I… love seafood.” I duck down expecting some kind of Devine punishment, like a strike of lightning or something, nothing happens.

“Maybe the lie wasn’t big enough? Alright, well, seeing as I am alone I suppose this is a good time as any to get some things off my chest, yes?” The fish still don’t respond but maybe they are just shy. 

“Well here I go, I… always loved the dresses Richard bought me!” I exclaimed quickly as if Richard will pop up and give me those sad eyes he used to show every time I tried to refuse my husbands presents. After a few seconds, nothing happens and I come to the solid conclusion that I can lie. Although, maybe Lady Ruler Bryaxis made a mistake and she accidentally gave me the idea of me being a Bewrayer despite me not actually being one. I guess this calls for another test, naturally, the next thing I need is to find someone and see if I know all of their secrets, or at least their lies. But how could I do that if there is no one around for as far as I can see? 

It's then that a series of images flash through my mind, I see Bewrayers, just like me moving from place to place instantly almost as if they can disappear and re-appear at will, they called it to apparere. It is then that I realise, when Bryaxis stole us from the view of her sister Sage and allowed us to cause true chaos despite Sage's curse, Bryaxis also blessed us with a small portion of her powers. To only appear to those you want to see you is another gift given to us, after all, what is the point of causing chaos if you can not watch the resolution uninterrupted?  
With this knowledge -thank you Sage- I got up and began trying to apparere. Standing up form the river bed, I dust off my legs.

“Right, if I were to transport myself somewhere, how would I do it?” I’m beginning to think that the fish don’t like me, seeing as they’re ignoring my questions.

“Do I just jump?” I bounce off the ground, nothing happens, “Do I… spin around really fast?” I twirl, almost falling over in the process. “Perhaps it’s as simple as focusing on where I want to go?” I begin to concentrate really hard on a phrase, repeating over and over, a soft place to land, and the next thing I know I’m in the river.

“Arggg!” I exclaim, “stupid bloody water, pulling me in! And fish! How dare you not warn me that I was falling! I thought we were friends!” Alas, the fish do not respond, and I am alone. It seems that my sudden appearance scared them all off, some friends they are.

“How did I even get to the middle of the river, I was standing away from the water for this exact reason!” I drag myself back to shore and collapse on the grass.

“Although… now that I think of it… I guess the water could be considered a soft place…” I trail off as the dots connect in my head.

“Oh, my Ruler!” I shout, “I did it!” I jump up off the ground and start dancing around in a circle. It’s too bad my balance is so bad because if not I wouldn’t have fallen back into the freezing water, destroying my good mood instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is kind of my first story ever, well the first story that I've put out there at least. I honestly don't expect anyone to even read this but if you do any feedback what-so-ever would really be appreciated even if it's just you saying that it sucks. Wow, that sounds sad. Anyway thanks for reading I guess I'm going to go fall into a short coma or something. Yeah.


End file.
